The objective of this program is to mount a multisdiciplinary attack upon problems of instrumentation and technique improvement in neurosensory research, diagnosis, and therapy. Specific projects are: Development of Recording and Test Apparatus for the measurement and testing of a particular type of behavior which is observed simultaneously with neurophysiological events in the waking, behaving monkey. Development of Technological Aids for research to determine the relative contributions of aortic and carotid sinus baroreceptors to neural cardiovascular control. Development of an Air Stimulator and Posture Platform to provide effective quantitative testing of vestibular function. Exploratory Research projects are to examine the application of radiation microprobes for study, in vivo, of axonal flow in animals and to design recording and test apparatus for a new combined behavioral - neurophysiological experiment in the trained monkey.